


Aint No Grave

by Georges_Left_Ear



Category: Supernatural, Turn (TV 2014), Turn Washington's Spies
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester's daughter, Demonic Possession, Espionage, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Revolutionary War, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Time Travel, Turn AU, Voyeurism, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was he alive? Or did you defile his corpse to strike terror into our hearts?"<br/>"No, no! A thousand times no! I am an officer and a gentleman, but above all, I'm a child of God. I could never inflict such horror on the body of a man alive or dead. But I did not commit these terrible deeds.<br/>Only a demon could enact the scenario you've recounted."<br/>"A demon, you say?"<br/>"Yes, a monster of pure evil."<br/>"Then renounce it.<br/>Cast it out! Confess your crimes before God and salvation will be yours!"</p><p>After Castiel emergency transports the Winchester's to "the recent past" they are stopped by non other than Major Benjamin Tallmadge and Caleb Brewster of the Continental Army, and taken back to camp. When Dean's daughter notices the signs of demon activity in a correspondence from Anna Strong in Setauket, who mentions a British Officer with "black eyes," the Winchester's agree to help Ben and Caleb vanquish the demon in Setauket before returning to their own time. Eventual smut! A Supernatural/Turn Washington's Spies AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2016

“Cas, where’s Sam and Pax?” Dean whispered, trying to catch his breath.

“They were back by the Police Station,” Castiel replied, his trench splattered with blood and mud from the fight.

The small town was flooded with people infected with Croatoan virus, too many for even the Winchesters and their angel to handle. The presence of the Darkness made the virus much easier to contract and produced much more vicious side effects. Dean and Castiel hid behind the corner of the worn down family pharmacy. Sam and Pax tore out from around the corner followed close behind by a mob of Croats.

“WE’RE OUT OF AMO!” Pax yelled, bloody knife in hand.

“We gotta get out of here!” Sam said, pulling Pax by the arm.

Dean whipped out from around the corner and cocked his shotgun, aiming it at the nearest Croat following his brother and daughter. He pulled the trigger. CLICK. Nothing.

“Son of a bitch!” He threw his weight into a right cross to the Croat’s face, then he pulled out his switchblade and stabbed it in the neck.

“I’m empty!”

“Dean! Get over here!” Cas yelled.

Dean turned around to find Pax and Sam standing with the angel. When he reached the group, Cas pulled the three Winchesters to him.

“Hold on!”

~~~~

The ground was soft under Pax’s feet. She took a deep breath of cool, humid air. It had a faint, musky, organic odor. She opened her eyes as Cas released the trio from his grasp. Thick pines and oaks towered over them, and dense fog blocked most of her vision, but she could still see the bright sun starting to set behind the trees.

“What the Hell man? We’ve got a fight to finish!” Dean protested.

“There was no way we were getting out of that fight alive.” The angel’s breathing was labored. He leaned against a tree.

“I had to protect you.”

“They could still be out there killing people!” Said Dean.

“Dean, he’s right.” Sam interrupted. “We were outmanned and out of ammo. No way that was going to end well.”

Castiel sank to the ground, drained. Sam reached down to help him.

“Wait,” Pax said. “Where are we?”

“New England.”

Dean looked at Castiel leaning limply against Sam, blood started to drip from his friend’s nose.

“Cas,” Dean started, “When are we? A simple teleport doesn’t do this kind of damage to you.”

“The recent past,” Cas panted.

“Oh, just the recent past, that’s great. Recent for you, or recent for us?” Dean Asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Good. That’s specific and definitely couldn’t come back to bite us in the ass!” Pax yelled.

“Hey, could you keep your voice down! We don’t know what’s out here!” Scolded Sam.

“Ok fine,” Pax said, “Should I ask Lilith, Jesus, or a T-Rex for directions, because for all we know the ‘near past’ for Cas could actually be the fucking Triassic.”

“We’ll figure something out! But right now we gotta get out of here; get him somewhere safe. Try to find a game trail or something.”

Sam wrapped his arm around Castiel and lifted him up.

A few yards away, a man with a thick dark beard in a long leather coat crouched behind a tree, watching the group that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. He turned with a quizzical look to another man just to his left, crouching behind a boulder. The bright blue and gold of his uniform gave him away through the fog, and with a nod to each other, the two men quietly followed the oddly dressed strangers through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

The fog was not getting any thinner, and the Winchesters were starting to loose their patients with each other. They were definitely lost.

“I’m getting a weird vibe from this forest guys.” Pax said. “And I can't see a Goddamn thing, are you sure we aren’t in the same place we started?”

“What? You recognize a patch of moss or something?” Dean asked.

“For all we know we could be heading in the wrong direction!”

“Well what do you suggest then, Miss. Magellan?” Sam snapped.

“STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE CONTONENTAL ARMY!”

The Winchesters and Castiel immediately prepared for attack. A young man appeared in front of them, riding on a beautiful cavalry horse. The fog gently wisped away as his beast trotted toward them. His bright blue and white colonial style military uniform and shiny gold helmet gleamed in the evening sun. They whirled around to run, but another mounted man, wearing a dark leather trench coat and sporting a thick beard blocked their path. Pax reached for the angel blade in Castiel’s trench coat.

“No need for that there, lass.” The bearded man said, pulling out a blunderbuss from his coat pocket, pointing it at the group.

“What's you’re business here in New Jersey?” Asked the man in blue.

“We’re um, travelers. We’ve gotten a bit lost and our friend here has been pretty badly injured. Can you point us in the direction of the nearest town? Sam asked.

“Where are you traveling from?” Asked the man in blue.

“Connecticut.” Sam replied.

“Where abouts?”

“Um, New Haven.”

“Oh, yeah? I’ve been up around there. What're yer names?” The bearded man asked.

“Mercury.” Sam Said.

“Mercury? Haven’t heard of any Mercury’s in New Haven.” Said the bearded man.

“What is your destination?” The man in blue asked.

“Philadelphia.”

“Philadelphia? That’s a long way on foot from Connecticut. Let me see your papers.” Said the man in blue.

“Our papers?” Sam asked.

“Yes, your travel documents.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Pax mumbled.

“We don’t have any travel documents.” Sam said.

“You are without papers? How did you get through New York without papers?” The man in blue asked.

“I showed them my tits.” Pax said curtly. Dean smacked her arm.

“We are going to have to take you back to camp with us.” Said the man in blue.

“Look, We aren’t causing any trouble—“ Sam protested.

“You seemingly appear out of nowhere in Continental territory near a Continental outpost without travel documents after traveling through ENEMY occupied New York, heading to ENEMY occupied Philadelphia. Now, tell me why I shouldn’t just arrest you as enemy scouts right now based solely on that information?” Asked the man in blue.

“Look Paul Revere, we ain't goin' nowhere!” Pax said, strengthening her grip on the angel blade.

“Listen, miss, you can put the blade down, or I can take you over my knee, you understand?” Said the bearded man.

“HA! Oh, I’d like to see you try!” Pax yelled. 

“Oh yeah?” He said, shifting to get off his horse.

"Hey! Woah!" "Hold on!" Sam and Dean shouted, holding Pax back from attacking the bearded man.

“You will not hurt her Brewster.”

The bearded man looked back up, Castiel was standing on his own staring straight into the mans eyes. Everyone was silent.

“Do we know each other?” He asked.

“We will come willingly.” Said Cas.

“You mind putting out yer firecracker then?”

“Pax, my blade, please.” Castiel asked.

She looked at Castiel quizzically, but flipped the blade around and handed it hilt first to the angel.

“Benjamin.” He said, turning to the young man in blue. “I imagine it has been a while since we last met, The Continentals have New Jersey now.”

The man in blue cocked his head and stared at Castiel.

“Sam, Dean, Pax. This is Benjamin Tallmadge, of the Second Continental Light Dragoons, a Major now I see, and his friend, Lieutenant Caleb Brewster.”

"You know these guys?" Dean asked.

“Wait, Benjamin Tallmadge? As in head of intelligence for the Continental Army during the revolution, Benjamin Tallmadge?” Sam asked.

The major shifted in his saddle.

“Friggin' nerd.” Dean whispered.

“Who are you?” The Major demanded. “How do you know this information?”

“Good one Sam.” Dean mumbled.

Castiel strode over to Benjamin and gently gripped his elbow.

“Benjamin.” Castiel repeated. "It's me."

The Major blinked, astonished.

“Castiel?” He asked. The angel released his grip.

“My friends and I are in need of a place to stay.” The angel replied.

“Wait, what year is it?” Pax asked.

“Why, it’s 1777, of course.” Benjamin stuttered out.


	3. Chapter 3

Morristown, New Jersey

The Winchesters sat with Ben and Caleb in an officers tent that was decorated with modest furnishings. There was a small cot, a chair, and a messy wooden desk with papers, quills, books, and candles scattered across it. Ben lit a few of the candles for light, as the sun had fallen behind the horizon.

“So,” He asked. “Winchester, is it?”

Sam nodded. “Like the riffle.”

Ben and Caleb looked confused.

“I don’t think those are a thing yet, Sam.” Pax whispered.

“Anyway, what were you doing wandering around the woods without documentation?” Ben asked.

The three Winchester’s simultaneously look to Castiel.

“Yeah Cas, what _were_ we doing wandering around the woods in 1777 without documentation?” Asked Pax.

“Well, the only reason you three aren’t in shackles right now is because of Castiel. So, I’ll ask again, who are you, Winchesters?”

“How do _you_ know Cas by the way?” Dean asked.

Ben looked at Castiel.

“The American Revolution against Great Britain and the formation of the United States was destined since creation. Angels are the agents of fate, and my garrison was posted on Earth to make sure that the Americans won the war. We were to be an invisible hand, if you may, to guide the course of events to their destiny, like Uriel and I were supposed to do with you and Sam after I raised you from Hell. Back then my vessel was a camp fifer. Benjamin and I became acquainted when he caught me trying to heal one of his wounded dragoons with my grace.”

“So, is there another Cas running around here somewhere then?” Dean asked.

“No.” Ben snapped. There was a tense pause.

“No, we shouldn’t be running into my old self.” Said Castiel.

“Good, because believe me, running into past, or future selves is never as fun as you might think.” Dean said. Sam gave him a disapproving look.

“Well, set aside the apparently casual fact that we win the war, do yah mind explaining why you’ve returned? And who yer funny friends are, Castiel?” Caleb asked.

“This is going to sound a little crazy but, we’re hunters.” Sam said. “But, we hunt the supernatural.”

“Demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, the stuff of your worst nightmares, and we send them to their maker.” Dean said.

“And, we are from the year two thousand sixteen.” Said Sam.

“Two thousand sixteen?” Caleb asked.

“Yeah.”

Caleb let out a big hearty laugh.

“Right, and I’m the King of England!”

“He’s telling the truth, Brewster.” Said Castiel. “We are here because we were fighting a mob of people infected with Croatoan in two thousand sixteen. It’s a demonic illness that turns its hosts into violent killers. We were out numbered and out of ammunition. I knew that the only way to safely get us out of danger was time travel. We could have teleported, but I couldn’t be sure the place we landed wouldn’t also be infested.”

“Wait, Croatoan?” Ben asked. “There was a colony in Carolina, one of the first settlements I believe, all the colonists went missing, no bodies were ever found, no sign of Indian attacks, just one word, Croatoan, carved into a tree.” He said.

“The Lost Colony!” Sam said. “That’s what I thought! The word Croatoan was painted on the side of a building in the town where we first encountered it.”

“But how did they just disappear without a trace?” Caleb asked.

“The virus seems to tear through its host very quickly, a person is only infected for a few hours to a day before they keel over and die. If there are no more people to infect, the virus would just die out.” Sam explained.

“But no bodies were found.” Ben said.

“Yes, every time we come across Croatoan, the bodies have vanished as if they never existed. One of Azazel's favorite party tricks, other than burning mothers on the ceiling. It must have been on my mind when I decided to time travel, bringing us to it's time or origin. Except, not being at full power, my aim was about a hundred years off.” Said Castiel.

“Nice of you to think of us.” Ben said.

There was a long pause. Castiel kept his gaze to the ground. The Winchester’s just sat awkwardly, unsure of what to say or whether to acknowledge the tangible tension between Benjamin Tallmadge and their angel.

“Who’s Azazel?” Caleb finally asked.

“One really bad ass demon.” Said Dean.

"A DEMON?" Caleb cried.

“Yes, a demon. He killed Sam and I’s mom when we were kids. He’s the reason we got into hunting in the first place.”

Benjamin sighed, “In two thousand sixteen?” he asked.

“That’s right.” Replied Sam.

The Major nodded to himself and he looked at Castiel sitting in his desk chair. His new vessel must have been holding the angel for quite a while. Even though the angel was in a new vessel, he still felt much more worn than Ben remembered. His hair was tussled and his posture slumped, his strange cloths tattered, and his breathing weak. But still, he had positioned himself strategically between him and these Winchesters. Heat began to fill his blood. His cheeks flushed and he could feel his temper boiling.

“Would explain the way they’re dressed.” Caleb whispered to him.

At that, Ben huffed and stormed out of the tent.

“Ben!” Caleb yelled after him. He hesitated to run after his friend; not trusting the Winchester’s to leave them alone. He turned back around and Castiel disappeared from the tent.

“Cas!” Dean cried out.

“Shite!” yelled Caleb. “I forgot he could do that.”

~~

Ben practically ran from the tent, anger propelling him toward the woods. He had nearly reached the trees when Castiel appeared in front of him.

“Benjamin!” shouted Castiel, bracing himself against a tree. He was definitely not strong enough yet to have teleported. Ben moved to walk around him, but Castiel grabbed him by the arm.

“Stop!” He yelled and yanked his arm back.

“Ben…” The angel started.

“Glad to see you’ve found new pets to play with.” Ben snapped.

“They are not my pets.”

Ben scoffed and tried to yank his arm away, but Castiel held tight.

“I Can Explain.”

“Can you?”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Ben laughed and rolled his eyes, and finally broke free of Castiel’s grip.

“You know, I’m so sick of hearing that excuse! From informants, from the men, to my own friends, and now you? You ALWAYS have a choice Castiel! You just left me there! My entire unit died! And I wake up right before one of those ranger bastards is about to stab me, and you are nowhere to be found! I trusted you with my life! I trusted you as much as Caleb, or Washington! And you just vanished! I prayed to you every night for months only to hear silence!” Ben yelled.

“I was taken back to Heaven! They told me I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You! Apparently I’ve made a habit of it. I was returned to Heaven and they…” Cas struggled to get out the rest of the sentence, “they reprogramed me.”

“What?” Ben asked.

“They tortured me until I broke and they could control me again.”

Ben scoffed and shook his head. “Why would angels torture one of their own?” He asked.

“For the same reason King George taxes the colonies more than English subjects. For the same reasons slave owners use whips on slaves, for control. I was getting out of control. This may be difficult for you to understand or believe, but the leadership did not always keep in mind our original mission from God, to protect and serve humanity. I did not just leave you. You were supposed to die that day. That was your destiny. To die on the battlefield with the rest of your Dragoons, and you did.” Said Castiel.

Ben looked the angel in the eye for the first time since he and Caleb picked them up in the forest.

“I saved you.” Said Castiel. “Just before the Ranger stabbed you. I was there with you the whole time but I wasn’t quick enough to stop the musket ball from piercing your chest. I,” He stuttered, “I couldn’t bear to see you dead, so I healed you. I knew you would survive the shot from Rogers, so I responded to the call home. My superiors were furious. They said that you were clouding my judgment, and had me punished.”

Ben stared at Castiel for several seconds, unsure whether to believe the angel or not.

“Two hundred and forty years.” He finally said. Castiel said nothing. “Two hundred and forty years, and you never once thought to explain yourself to me until now? Now that I know you can time travel! I have been wondering what happened to you, where you went, what I did to drive you away for over a year now! This is war, I see friends dying around me every day but I never could have imagined that an angel of God could be captured or killed. I just assumed that you gave up on me, on the cause.”

“I was banned from Earth until the year two thousand five. And, at that point, America was the most powerful international superpower in the world and I had other orders from my superiors to stop the apocalypse.”

“The apocalypse?” Ben asked.

“Yes, those boys in there, the Winchester’s, and the girl, Dean’s daughter, stopped Michael and Lucifer from fighting at Armageddon. They saved the entirety of creation. They reminded me of the value of free will, and that destiny is a load of horse shit the way that you did. They are fiercely loyal and they deserve your respect, the same respect that I should have shown you and found time to come back here and explain all this properly.” He paused. “I’m sorry Benjamin.”

Ben stood there for a few moments taking in everything Castiel had just said. He took a deep breath and finally said. “What is the plan then, Castiel?”

“Well, I need to regain my strength. Which will take a week at least. Then, we need to get back to two thousand sixteen.”

Ben nodded. His face flooded with disappointment.

“Ben, did you not hear me earlier? America becomes the world’s biggest superpower in less than two hundred and fifty years! Obviously it was a good thing I saved your life that day because you are now head of intelligence! People remember you! And, America wins independence! Every decision you make from here on out puts America one step closer to freedom. You don’t need me.”

Ben sighed. He seemed to visibly relax at Castiel’s assurances.

“We really win?” He asked. Castiel nods.

“Well then, I’ll find you a tent and fetch some supplies. But, you and your friends are going to need some new cloths if you plan on staying a whole week.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sam stood out side the tent, wearing a continental uniform that just barely fit him. Caleb had to barter the tallest corporal at camp with a bottle of his favorite Madera and a few extra continental dollars for a pair of his breeches, but they were able to patch together a uniform that would fit Sam’s tall frame. He smiled as he fiddled with the buttons on his uniform. Dean timidly peaked his head out of the tent.

“Sam!” He said.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“I look like a Hamilton reject!” said Dean.

“Well, come here, let me see.”

Dean slowly emerged from the tent. The uniform Caleb gave him fit perfectly. It hugged tight around his shoulders, accentuating his muscular arms, but did not restrict his movements, and his breeches looked like they were tailored to his body.

“You look fine!”

Castiel emerged from a separate tent, also dressed in a uniform that fit him to a T.

“Ah, good!” Ben appeared. “Now you won't look suspicious!” He pated Dean on the back.

 ~~

“No.” Pax said to Caleb as he held up a dress he borrowed from a camp follower. He sighed and looked frustrated.

“Come on, lass.” He said.

“I’m not wearing that!” She protested.

“Look, you can’t be runnin’ ‘round here impersonatin’ a man!” Said Caleb.

“I’m not impersonating a man! These are WOMENS CLOTHS!”

“Not in this time dearie, and if the Commander sees yah like this – “

“I’ll be KILLED in that Caleb! I can’t fight in a corset!"

“Who says you’ll be fightin’?” He asked.

“Every time some weird crap like this happens, my dad and Sam ALWAYS find a hunt. A ghost or demon would tear me to shreds in that!”

“Please, Pax?” Caleb pleaded. “I know ladies in your time might wear trousers but it’s just not done now days. If you don’t want any unfriendly attention I suggest yah put on the dress.”

“I can handle a couple of horny soldier boys just fine.” She said.

“That’s not what I meant. We can’t exactly go around camp tellin’ people you’re from the future now can we? People will think you’re mad. Or, a witch.” He looked at Pax with pleading eyes that would give Sam’s puppy-dog face a run for its money.

Pax sighed. “I eat Witches for breakfast." she mumbled. "Fine. Give it to me.”

Caleb smiled, “I’ll be right outside then.”

~~

Dean whistled as Pax emerged from her tent, grudgingly wearing the dress Caleb gave her. Sam swatted Dean's arm and held out his hand, he huffed and handed Sam forty bucks.

“This is the most horrific contraption I have ever put on my body.” She said.

Castiel looked at the young Winchester in her new outfit. Her hair was pulled back into the messy bun she always wore, but the dark green dress highlighted the emerald in her eyes. The “horrific contraption” accentuated her figure beautifully, with slight cleavage peaking out from the collar. He blushed and quickly averted his gaze.

“You’ll be fine, come on." Ben said. "I have someone you should meet.” The four of them quickly followed behind the Major. Dean takes four steps and plants his foot right into a pile of horse poop.

“Son of a Bitch!” He shouts.

Sam chuckled and asked: “You know what that is, Dean?”

“Yeah, It’s horse shi – “

“Authenticity.” Sam said with a grin.

Castiel and Pax lingered in the back of the group.

“You look good, Castiel.” Pax whispered to him and winked.

“So do you. “ He replied, softly running his fingertips down the small of her back.

Ben led them a few yards away to a covered cart with a large tent. He opened the tent flap and ushered the group inside. A funny looking man in civilian cloths was huddled over a desk studying a document. His tent was cluttered with an eclectic assortment of contraptions the Winchester’s had never seen before, and some primitive beginnings of common devises they took for granted. Documents, letters, and books littered the tent. The man was mumbling to himself as he read.

“Mr. Sackett, may I introduce…”

“Ah! The Winchesters!” The man said, finally looking up from his work.

“Yes, do come in, have a seat!” He brushed the documents aside and welcomed them.

“Castiel, nice to see you again, my friend.” He nodded to the angel.

“Nathaniel.” Returned Castiel, taking his seat. “This is Dean, Sam, and Pax.”

Dean went to sit in the empty chair next to Castiel.

“Ah, ah, let the lady sit!” said Sackett, ushering Pax to the chair. She smirked at Dean who looked around to find another seat but found Sam sitting in the only other. He settled to leaning against the cart next to Ben and Caleb.

“You two know each other?” Ben asked.

“Oh yes! Castiel here is a very smart tactician, and extremely knowledgeable in the art of espionage. Even taught me a thing or two!” Sackett said. Castiel smiled at Mr. Sacketts complements.

“But!” Said Sackett. “Major Tallmadge tells me you are from the year two thousand sixteen!”

“You believe us?” Pax asked.

“I believe Castiel! Tell me! What is America like in two thousand sixteen?”

He asked, clapping his hands together. Sam, Dean, and Pax look to Castiel once again for guidance.

Dean started, “Well for starters, the presidents a – “

“You know we can’t talk about the future, Nathaniel.” Castiel interrupted.

“President?” Sackett smirked. Castiel gave him a slight smile. Sackett's eyes lit up, but he was interrupted by Dean piddling with one of his contraptions.

“Don’t touch that!” Sackett yelled to Dean who jumped back as Sackett rushed to stop some spinning dials.

“Very delicate.” He said.

“Sorry.” Said Dean.

“You’re a Man of Letters!” Sam interjected suddenly. Sacket turned around, surprised at Sam’s sudden revelation. He was holding a piece of parchment.

“How have you come by that intelligence?” Sackett asked. Ben and Caleb looked at each other confused.

“This seal here.” Sam pointed to the Aquarian star at the top of the page. “It’s the seal of the Men of Letters. It’s also signed Albertus Magnus. A common code name used by the Men of Letters.”

Sackett rushed over and snatched the paper from Sam.

“I thought you said they just were hunters.” He said to Ben, who shrugged.

“Well, we are. But we’re also legacies of the Men of Letters.” Pax said.

Sackett chuckled. “Well, I’ll be. I guess I shouldn’t expect anything less from the men, and lady, who saved humanity from Armageddon!”

“How – “

“I may have talked you up a little to Ben last night.” Cas said.

Just then a young dispatch courier entered the tent and handed Ben a letter, which he quickly read. He put the letter in his jacket pocket and whispered something to Caleb, who nodded and excused himself from the tent. “I’m sorry, something has come up that I must attend to immediately. Please excuse me.” Said Ben with a quick nod as he exited the tent, leaving the Winchester’s to the whim of Mr. Sackett. Pax noticed how snug the handsome Major’s breeches were around his ass as he walked away.

 _Damn!_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was retreating behind the trees once again, and camp was winding down for the evening. Dinner had just finished being served and the men were communing together by fire pits, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Some tried to use the last remaining bits of sunlight to read letters from loved ones or play games. Pax was hiding behind a tent and trying to stuff a few extra tuffs of bread that she hustled off of a doe eyed solder in her stockings when she saw Major Tallmadge sitting by a fire. He was deep into the contents of a letter. His dinner sat next to him untouched. Pax walked over and sat down next to him.

“Howdy there, Major!” She said.

“Good evening, Pax.” He said. “Has Mr. Sackett been entertaining you while Caleb I have been preoccupied?”

“Oh, he let us stick around for a little while, but as soon as Dean started complaining about being hungry he told us he had sensitive work to do and kicked us out.”

“My apologies, we missed breakfast during our meeting.”

“No worries, we found him a snack easy enough.” Pax smiled. She pointed to Ben’s uneaten dinner.

“You gonna eat that?” He pushed his plate over to her.

“Where’s Dean?” Ben asked.

“Probably trying to pick up some poor camp follower,” she said through her full mouth. “Man whore.”

Ben chuckled. “And Sam, or Castiel?”

“Sam is probably trying to talk to Mr. Sackett about the Men of Letters again. He practically talked the poor man’s ear off when you left. Cas is probably with him.”

“So you decided to wonder around camp by yourself then?”

She shrugged. “Nothing else to do. Thought I’d take in the scenery.”

“It’s not proper for a young woman to be sitting alone with a man without an chaperone.”

Pax rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

She looked Ben up and down, his focus once again on the letter. In the firelight, she noticed how enchantingly blue his eyes were, a deep ocean blue, much like her Castiel’s. He sat straight, with his elbows on his knees, and impeccable posture, like an old portrait. His coat fit tight around his muscular shoulders, his boots were clean and his hair was pulled back into a neat braid held together by a black ribbon, with the exception of a single lock of dirty blond hair that fell out of place around his face. She could see why all the ladies around camp blushed when he walked by. The man was very nice to look at.

“Whatcha got there?” She finally asked. Ben ignored her question and continued to read. After a few moments, he asked:

“Who are the Men of Letters?”

“Uh, they are a secret society of men who archive and study the supernatural around the world. They are very exclusive, only legacies or extraordinary exceptions are inducted into their ranks. They have the largest library of supernatural information in the world. I’ve seen it; we kind of live there, actually. Spell books, and encyclopedias, and ingredients stores, journals dating back before Christ, and the most incredible supernatural weapons armory you could ever imagine! It’s definitely made hunting a lot easier since we found the place. The brotherhood was attacked in the 1950’s though by a Knight of Hell and everyone died. The society disappeared after that until we found their abandoned headquarters almost seventy years later. Sam and Dean’s grandfather was a member, which makes them legacies. And, believe it or not, my female condition does not exclude me from the legacy club.”

“Like that would stop you anyway.” He said with a smile.

“Damn right!” She said. “So, what is so troubling about that letter you keep frowning at?”

Ben said nothing for a moment, unsure whether to trust her with the truth. He decided to trust the friend of Castiel.

“It’s a correspondence from our signal agent on Long Island. It’s very curious. She seems very frightened, but I do not know what to make of the reason.”

“May I read it?” Asked Pax.

He handed her the letter. “Be my guest.” He said, rubbing his eyes, and taking back his plate of food.

_721,_

_The Queens Rangers, led by Captain Simcoe, have taken up quarter in 792. It seems that even a court martial cannot put that wretched man down. The captain himself resides in my old Tavern. His cheery demeanor feels fragile and I fear he may lash out at any moment. I have since taken up residence at Whitehull, under Major Hewlett’s protection. Simcoe attempted to convince me that he could protect me better than the Major can, though his intent with this sentiment seemed more threatening than caring. In the candlelight, I could have sworn his eyes turned a dark shade of inky black, as if I was looking into his dead soul and seeing the devil himself. The stench of his as well, the sent of rotten eggs lingers everywhere he walks. Perhaps it is nothing more than my own fear manipulating my mind, but if there is anything that can be done with this intelligence that can get this demon out of our home, please make haste with it. I fear Simcoe’s fuse is quickly burning…_

“Son of a Bitch, Ben.” Said Pax.

“I’ve never heard her so frightened, Anna has always been just as brave as any man I know.” He replied.

“Probably because black eyes and sulfur, the rotten egg smell, are a sign of demonic possession, She’s been sharing her home with a demon.”

“No, it can’t be, it was just a trick of the light!”

“And the smell? How much do you know about this Captain Simcoe?”

“He’s ruthless, no doubt. He shot Caleb’s Uncle in cold blood – “

Ben’s face went dead pale.

“A few months ago,” he continued, “We got word that the British were hanging suspected Patriots in Setauket. My father, and Caleb’s uncle were among the prisoners. We led a rescue mission to save them, but Captain Simcoe shot Caleb’s uncle in the neck to provoke us. I have never seen rage like that. I could have sworn in that moment, his eyes were completely black. I thought it was just… It took five British officers to subdue him after that. They brought him out of that garrison hog tied and gaged, screaming and squirming like a mad man.”

“He must be one bad mother fucker, most demons can’t enter a church.”

“Are you absolutely positive?” Ben asked.

“We’ve looked into much less." She said. "We better find the others.”

~~~

Dean leaned against a tent pillar chatting up a young blonde woman, sharing with her a bottle of Madeira he got from God knows where. Suddenly, the air temperature dropped significantly. Dean’s breath froze in the air and something bumped by him violently from behind. He saw a tall man in a dirty, bloody, red uniform 'round the corner toward the soldiers sleeping quarters. He moved much faster than any normal man, and his presence flickered like a hologram as he moved. Dean knew instantly what he was seeing. He’s been dealing with them since he was still in a car seat. He quickly excused himself from the young woman and rushed after the spirit.

Meanwhile, Sam and Cas were sitting with Mr. Sackett by a fire. Sam was engrossed in a story that Mr. Sackett was telling about the tale of Beowoulf and Grendel, which apparently was no fable. According to Sackett, Beowulf was once one of the greatest hunters that ever walked the earth. The poem was recorded by one of the original founders of the Men of Letters. Sam was shocked that he had never heard or seen anything about this in the Bunker’s libraries.

The men were deep in conversation, when a very strong gust of wind interrupted them and the temperature dropped to nearly freezing. The disturbance stopped almost as quickly as it started. Sam and Castiel bolted from the tent, and ran right into Dean. But, whatever caused the ruckus was gone.

“What the Hell was that?” Sam asked.

“Had to be a spirit.” Dean replied. “One strong son of a bitch too, it’s still cold over here.”

At that point Pax and Ben caught up to them.

“Was that what I think it was?” She asked.

“Yep, Camp’s haunted.” Replied Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Across camp, a young nurse was alone in the medical tent. She scuffled around, cleaning instruments, and taking care of a stick Captain who was fast asleep. She went to place a cool, wet rag on the Captain’s fevered chest when the tent turned freezing. The nurse quickly pulled the blanket over the captain and turned to tend to the fire.

However, She failed to notice the tall, dirty, redcoat standing at the entrance of the tent. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and he was staring right at the young nurse with crazed, bloodshot eyes. The woman crouched still by the fire. Something felt not right. She stood up from the hearth and looked toward the tent entrance. The man was gone. She sighed and shivered, her breath freezing in the air. Suddenly, the man manifested right behind her and lunged at her, crashing into her with a violent jolt and he disappeared.

Immediately the woman started coughing so violently that she woke the Captain. He watched as she collapsed to the ground unable to breath and rushed to her. But, by the time he reached her, blood was pouring out of her mouth with every heave. Her face was frightfully pale and her lips were blue. The captain held her in his lap as she continued to cough violently; he thought she would surely loose a lung. He cried for help until the doctor finally appeared. He saw the young nurse and the fevered captain both on the ground covered in blood. He rushed to them and tried to lift the woman onto an empty cot, but it was too late. As soon as they laid her down, she coughed up her last breath. Blood splattered on the doctor’s face, and she went silent. The doctor checked her pulse, but she was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Winchester’s, Ben, and Castiel gathered into Mr. Sackett’s tent. Ben stood in shock, unable to believe what he had just seen, while his companions chatted on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They pondered who the spirit could have been and why they were haunting the camp. Sam and Dean shared Pax's concerns that Captain Simcoe was possessed after she read them the letter from Anna Strong, which gave Ben little comfort.

“Alright, can everyone just slow down, please?” Ben asked. “You mean to tell me, that that thing was a… a sprit, that the camp is haunted?”

“Of course the Camp is haunted! With young passionate men fighting for freedom, dying traumatically and unjustly every day? It’s a recipe for unfinished business. Their souls aren’t just going to move on.” Sackett said.

“Well, what do you do with all the spirits?” Sam asked.

“Leave them be! They are no harm to us.” Sackett replied.

“But, this guy was a redcoat.” Dean said.

“Yes, and an officer.” Said Ben anxiously. “So he’s dangerous! And, what about the demon terrorizing my home?!”

“Well, the spirit hasn’t done anything but make noise so far. So, until something violent happens, he’s not worth our time.” Sackett said.

Caleb suddenly burst into the tent. The startled group fell silent.

“Is there something in my beard?” Caleb asked.

“No, no. But, apparently the camp is haunted by a British officer, and Captain Simcoe is possessed by a demon.” Ben said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Christ,” Caleb replied in shock. “I leave fer one day and everything goes to shite. Are Anna and Abe alright?”

“In the letter you gave me earlier from Anna, she asked me to try to find a way to get Simcoe out of Setauket. I’ve never heard her so frightened. And, they are saying that Simcoe is exhibiting signs of demonic possession.”

“Shite, are you sure?” Caleb asked turning to the Winchesters.

“Manic episodes, out of control cruelty, the smell of sulfur, and black eyes? There is a high probability.” Said Castiel.

Dean grinned ear to ear and looked around to the others.

“Looks like we’re going hunting!” He said. Pax rolled her eyes.

“I told you he’d find something!” She said to Caleb.

“Caleb, do you think you could take Sam and me to Setauket? We need to talk to Anna. See if we can get any more details.” Said Dean.

“Uh, yeah.”

“No, we couldn’t ask you to do that.” Ben protested.

“Who else is going to help you, huh? This is literally what we DO!” Pax said with a charming smile. Ben looked at Mr. Sackett, who shook his head.

“All my hunters are in the field. The Winchester’s have arrived at a very convenient time it seems.” Said Sackett

Caleb nodded, “We’ll leave first thing in the morning then!”

“You will need papers!” Sackett said, rummaging around his desk. He eventually found what he was looking for and wrote something quickly on some documents.

“Here.” He said, handing Sam and Dean the papers. “Done by our best forgers. Show those if anyone gives you trouble. Mr. Brewster here will brief you on proper protocols tomorrow morning"

Sam patted Mr. Sackett on the back and the party went their separate ways. Dean was like a child about to go to Disneyland. The prospect of hunting with the founding fathers of America filled him with excitement. His brilliant smile infected the others. The Winchesters were finally put back in their element and they were ready for a new fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally starting to get to the fun stuff! Thank you guys for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb, Sam, and Dean quietly packed up the horses the next morning in the early dawn light. It was cool, and humid with thick dew blanketing the grass. Pax approached the trio with her nap sack as Caleb handed Sam and Dean a pair of pistols. Sackett found them some civilian cloths for their journey so they wouldn’t draw unfriendly attention. To say the Winchester boys wore the 18th century well would be an understatement.

“Why don’t I get a gun?” Pax asked.

“Because you’re not going.” Dean said.

“WHAT? WHY?” She protested.

“I need you to stay here with Cas, and keep an eye on that ghost.” He said.

“Ah, come on! Why can’t Sam stay?”

“Because I said so.”

Pax rolled her eyes and dropped nap sack.

“I’m not sure you could handle a pistol anyway, lass.” Caleb added.

“Excuse me?” Pax asked.

“It’s not a weapon for a lady.” He said, taking a bite of an apple.

“No, trust me, she'd be fine – “ Sam started.

“Are you saying I’m to weak to shoot a gun?” Pax interrupted.

“It’s got a strong kick, you’re likely to break that bonnie nose of yours!” He said, with a light poke at her nose.

Pax’s eyes filled with rage and disgust. She grabbed Dean’s pistol and snatched the apple out of Caleb’s mouth.

“Oh, here we go.” Dean said.

She walked about 30 yards and placed the half eaten apple on a fencepost. She strutted back to the group, turned, and fired the pistol. The bullet blasted right through the apple. With a haughty smile, she turned around and blew the smoke off the barrel before handing it back to Dean.

“How’s my bonnie nose?” She asked Caleb.

He cocked his head and smiled. “Good shot.”

“She may be a princess,” Dean whispered to Caleb, “But she’s a Winchester, she’s no damsel in distress. Probably best not to assume she’s dainty ever again, yeah?” He said. Caleb grinned and nodded.

"Yeeaah," Dean said. "Good Talk." He patted Caleb on the shoulder and mounted his horse. “Ha, you’re lucky she didn’t shoot YOU.”

Caleb smiled and apologized to the young Winchester.

“Hey,” He said to her. “You should show that trick to Tallboy.”

“Why is it that when a man makes a shot like that, he’s a marksman, but when a woman does it, it’s a trick?”

“I didn’t mean!”

“Hey! Annie Oakley, give the poor guy a break. We’ll be back soon. Save your fire for the ghost all right?” Sam said.

Pax rolled her eyes and kissed Caleb on the cheek. “You’ll catch on soon, buddy. Don’t let them do anything stupid, you hear?” Caleb blushed and grinned from ear to ear.

“Yes mum!” He winked.

The three men ride off toward Setauket, leaving Pax in the dust. Castiel found her an hour later picking at her breakfast outside her tent.

“I know you’re bored, Pax.” He said.

“I hate this time, Castiel.” She said. “No TV, no air conditioning, no running water, I shit in a bucket this morning Cas! Its hot, it smells, I haven’t bathed in days, and I am sick of getting ignored and pushed aside because I’m a woman. Even Dean is falling into this bull shit!” Pax shouted.

“I know, I know.” He said, rubbing a hand down her back. “On the bright side, we’re alone without Sam and Dean.” He whispered into her ear. “Come on, let’s go find something to do.” He winked.

“Pax! Castiel!” Ben ran up to them. “Something’s happened. One of the nurses died last night in the infirmary. She was perfectly healthy and she just died, apparently it was pretty grisly, and there was only one witness. It has to be the spirit! I knew he was dangerous.”

Pax’s eyes lit up with new energy.

“Who you gonna call! Aw, Dean is going be so pissed that he missed a case involving nurses! Lets go Ghost Busters!”

Ben and Castiel hurried after the young Winchester as she rushed off toward the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

Pax and Castiel followed Ben into the infirmary tent. A small fire burned in an iron stove at the other end, and a large wooden table stood in the middle with assemblage of medical tools and a few herbs spread across the top. A young girl was kneeling on the ground mopping up the blood stained floor with soiled red cloth. She looked up and blushed when she saw Major Tallmadge and the handsome new dark haired officer. The young captain from the night before was still resting in his cot, the doctor by his side administering a drought. Ben gave a polite nod to the girl and quickly addressed the two men, the captain attempted to stand and salute.

“Please, as you were. Captain Campbell, doctor Lance, I am Major Tallmadge, this is Lieutenant Singer and Pax Winchester.” He said, pointing out his two companions.

“We’d like to ask you a few questions about the incident last night with the nurse.”

“Well, I didn’t see much, sir.” Said the Captain. “I was sleeping right here, I woke up because the nurse was coughing. She was bent over on the other side of the table. I asked if she was all right, but she couldn’t catch her breath. Then she started coughing up blood, a lot of blood. It was spraying out like a fountain almost. Then she collapsed. I got up to try to help her. I called for the doctor, but it was too late.”

“Annabelle was perfectly healthy an hour before, when I saw her last,” Said the doctor. “But, when I got to her she was very fevered and coughing horrifically, with blood everywhere. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“You didn’t see anyone enter the tent? Would anyone want to harm Annabelle?” Pax asked.

“No! She was a very kind, honest, girl! Probably the best nurse I had.” Said the doctor. Pax nodded to Castiel, and he proceeded to casually walk around the tent, looking into a few jars, glancing around the woodpiles under the cots, and lifting the blankets. The doctor noticed his snooping when he peered under the table.

“They wouldn’t be hiding under the table Lieutenant.”

“He’s just examining the area that’s all.” Ben assured the doctor.

“Did anything weird happen, when she died, like weird winds, cold spots, strange smells?” asked Pax.

“It was a bit cold. But, I didn’t think anything of it, really. Why does that matter?”

“In case she was killed by a ghost.” Said Castiel, dead serious. There was an awkward silence.

“He’s kidding.” Ben said.

“Have there been any outbreaks of Tuberculosis lately?” Asked Pax.

“One of the prisoners died of Tuberculosis a couple days ago, actually. Do you think she got it from him? It would have taken her months to die. She succumbed in a matter of seconds!”

“Perhaps it was a stronger strain, do you know what they did with the body?” Asked Pax.

“You ask a lot of questions for a lady.” The doctor said.

“She is a part of the investigation, doctor. Answer her questions please.” Said Castiel.

“Yes sir. Sorry Ma’am. They are buried outside camp with the other deceased prisoners.”

At that point, they were interrupted by a couple of soldiers carrying a large man on a their shoulders. His extravagant uniform was covered in mud and blood. This man was obviously of much higher rank than Major Tallmadge, because he stood a bit taller and looked like the breath had been sucked from his lungs as the man entered. He was cursing and screaming from a nasty gunshot wound to his leg. The doctor immediately begged the major to excuse him and hurried to attend to the wounded man.

“Who was that poor guy?” Pax asked.

“That was General Benedict Arnold.” Ben replied gravely. Pax’s mouth dropped in shock. 

"The traitor!?"

Castiel scolded her with a harsh glare. "They don't know yet!" he said through gritted teeth.

~~

Sam, Dean, and Caleb reach the shores of Frogs Cove just as the sun began to peak over the trees. The Winchesters jumped out of the boat, then Caleb maneuvered it under a low branch that reached out over the water.

“You’re not coming with?” Sam asked.

“Oh no, anyone sees my face ‘round here, I’m a dead man.” Caleb replied.

There was a rustle in the woods, the quick shuffling of footsteps drawing nearer. Caleb ordered Sam and Dean hide. A moment later a young man in a grey knit cap appeared though the trees. He stopped and looked around cautiously before taking a letter out of his coat pocket and placing it in a hole in the tree next to him.

“HIYA WOODY!” Caleb suddenly stood up in the boat and shouted. The man in the beanie about jumped out of his skin.

“Damn you, Caleb! What the Hell are you doing here?” He said.

“Had to come by a little early. I brought some friends!” Sam and Dean peaked out from behind a bush.

“Why?” The man asked nervously.

“Sam, Dean, this is Abraham Woodhull, Abe, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They need to talk to Anna, Abe.” Caleb said.

“Again, why?” Abe asked, curtly this time.

“It’s a long story, Woody, Ben sent us. Can yah get them a meeting with her?”

“No! It’s too dangerous! I’m already under surveillance from my father I can’t be seen escorting around strangers.”

“Can you bring her to us?” Dean asked?

“Why do you want to talk to Anna!?” Abe asked again. “Who are you to her?”

“Look, I know it's gonna sound mad as Hell, but they're specialists yah see? They hunt down evil beings like demons, and ghosts and stuff. Anna wrote Ben a letter about Captain Simcoe a while back, concerned about his behavior. We think he’s not just a crazy sick bastard. They say he may be showing signs of demonic possession. They're here to help, Woody.” Caleb said.

Abe looked at Caleb like he had lost his mind. “Bollocks.” Abe said.

“Damnit Abe, can’t yah follow the plan without pitchin’ a fit just once! We’re serious about this. Just let them talk to Annie!” Caleb said.

Abe huffed and fidgeted with the letter in his hands. “Fine. Fine. I’ll take you to Anna.” He said. “Here, this is for you anyway.” He handed Caleb the letter.

“Come on, let’s go. Hurry.” Abe ushered Sam and Dean to follow him, leaving Caleb with the boat.

They soon approached a small abandoned farm. The fields were in disarray and the house had been burned to its foundations. Abe led them to the charred house and opened the root cellar door.

“Wait here." He said. "I’ll bring Anna here. You are friend’s of Ben’s, I trust you can keep a secret.”

“Buddy, you got no idea.” Dean said.

“I’ll be back. Don’t touch anything.” Abe said and shut the cellar door.

“Holy crap!” Sam said.

“I know! Grumpy little guy isn’t he?” Dean replied.

“Dean, that’s Culper! Samuel Culper! Abraham Woodhull is the real name of the lead spy of Washington’s secret spy ring during the revolution! I bet this is where he hides all his spy stuff!”

Sam fumbled around and lit a candle on the small table a few feet away.

“Look! Their code dictionary!” He picks up a pair of small vials.

“I wonder if this is invisible ink!”

He sniffed the rims of the vials and puts them back down. He thumbs through the code dictionary with a massive smile on his face.

“This is incredible! Look! 721, that’s Ben! And, 729, Setauket, that’s where we are now! I can’t believe that’s the real Samuel Culper!”

“Okay stop right there. Dude, you’ve got to stop fanboying over people nobody’s freaking heard of. Didn’t he say not to touch anything?”

“Sorry, huh. I just kind of realized. Without Ben, and Caleb, and Abe, and even Anna, we may not have won the revolution! The guy’s we’ve been hanging out with are some of America’s greatest unsung hero’s! These guys uncover Benedict Arnold was a traitor! Well, they wouldn’t know that yet… But, I guess I feel like we kind of owe them. Getting rid of this demon is the least we can do.”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. He’s teased Sam all his life about his nerdy book smarts, but secretly, he loved it when Sam got so genuinely excited about something dorky, so he grunted and nodded in agreement, and the two of them sat down in the back corner and waited for Abe to return.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben, Pax, and Castiel convened in Mr. Sackett’s tent deliberating how to proceed with the murderous spirit haunting the camp. Sackett himself, was busy piddling with some contraption that Ben expected was to be used for his spy ring.

"Well, it’s most definitely a vengeful spirit. No signs of hex bags or witchcraft. Easiest thing to do would be to just dig up that prisoner grave and burn the whole pit.” Pax said.

“No, that is going to attract too much attention.” Ben said.

“Ghosts bind themselves to their physical bodies in order to stay in this world. If you want to get rid of a spirit, you have to destroy whats binding them here by salting and burning it. That’s the only way.” Pax said.

Ben sighed. “Well, we’ll have to find the right man. We can’t just burn the entire pit, someone will see and get suspicious.”

“We don’t even know who this man is or how to identify him among the dead when we get there!”

Castiel, silent thus far, allowing Pax and Ben to duke it out, interrupted abruptly, “Someone else has been killed in the infirmary.” He stood up. "I was listening to camp chatter while you two were arguing. Another nurse is dead." He turned and walked out of the tent. Pax grabbed an iron fire poker and turned to follow Castiel, but Ben grabbed her by the arm.

“Where are you going with that?” He asked.

“Must you fight me on everything?” Pax asked, “Iron repels spirits. Someone else has died. I’m not just going to go in there with my dick in my hand!”

Ben’s mouth dropped at her crudeness. Sackett gently placed a hand on Pax’s shoulder and said:

“Here, my darling." He said, handing her an iron dagger. "It’s a little more conspicuous.”

Pax handed Sackett the fire poker and tucked the dagger under her petticoats. She gave Sackett a peck on the cheek and pulled Ben out of the tent, hurrying after the angel. 

A crowd was forming outside the infirmary. Ben pushed the three of them to the front and convinced the guard to let them inside. The young woman from earlier, the one cleaning up the blood stains from the night before, laid dead on the ground in a pool of her own blood. A young man with red hair in a spotless uniform was speaking to the doctor. All of the color had left the doctors face. He was sweating profusely and shaking like a leaf. As the three of them approached, the young man thanked the doctor and turned to leave.

“Ah! Major Tallmadge!” He said. “I was just about to fetch you.”

“Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton.” Ben replied. “What happened here?”

Pax’s eyes went wide and she quickly turned to Castiel and mouthed: _HOLY FUCK_!

“Tallmadge, always so quick to business! Who have your brought with you? Who is this lovely young lady?” Pax blushed redder than the man’s hair.

“Ah yes, my apologies, this is Lieutenant Singer and Ms. Pax Winchester. They are helping me with these investigations.”

Hamilton bowed to the both of them and whispered to Ben: “Benjamin, a woman helping with army business, what are you really up to? Pray tell.” He said with a cheeky grin.

“She’s only here to inspect. No information will shared, she just has experience with British assassination methods. Her father was killed in a similar fashion by a British spy.” Ben whispered in reply. Hamilton nodded, convinced of the lie.

“Ms. Winchester,” Hamilton kissed the top of her hand. “I am so sorry for your loss. Thank you for your help, and your gracious presence.”

Pax’s knees went weak and she felt like she was going to explode. His eyes really were as intense as the legends said. She was hardly able to peel her’s away to look at Ben for explanation. His expression pleaded her to go with it.

“Thank you Lieutenant Colonel. It is the least I can do.” Pax replied. “What did the doctor say?”

“Poor man thinks he's seen a ghost!” Hamilton laughed. “He says he was fixing some droughts when the temperature dropped so cold he could see his breath. He turned around and saw one of the British prisoners, an officer, who died last week put his hand on the girl’s chest and disappear! After that, the girl started coughing up blood and collapsed. He tried to save her but she was dead in seconds.”

“How does a red coat officer just walk into camp?” Castiel asked.

“They don’t. I’ve already dispatched men to search the camp and I am about the question the guards on duty.” Hamilton said.

“Alright, we are going to check out the girl, and question the doctor, make sure he’s not just mad, or perhaps guilty.” Ben said. Hamilton nodded, bade them goodbye, and left.

“Doctor Lance, the man you saw, the Red Coat, are you sure he was one of the sick prisoners?” Ben asked.

“He was.” The doctor said, softly. “One of the dead ones.” The doctor clutched a small wooden cross in his right hand.

“Do know why he would attack the infirmary?” Ben asked.

“Well, he died here. Besides the fact that they couldn’t make him well, they’re Patriots. He’s probably still trying to serve his King.” Pax replied.

“Doctor, do you have any more nurses?”

“No, no one permanent. Women sometimes volunteer for a day or two at a time but after today, I’m not sure anyone will be coming around anymore.”

“Doctor, I believe you are in danger, you may be next on this ghosts hit list. Cas, find that grave, see if Mr. Sackett will help you. Ben and I will stay here with the doctor and in case the ghost comes back.” The angel bowed and exited the infirmary.

“Ben, we need salt, lots of it. Go charm those ladies in the kitchens for some. Please. I can handle the ghost for a little while on my own until you return.”

Ben opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and nodded, leaving Pax with the doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

The cellar door opened and Abe walked through followed by a young woman with dark brown hair in a burgundy dress. She jumped when she saw Sam and Dean in the shadows.

“It’s alright, It’s alright Anna, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re friends of Ben.”

“Ben? Ben Tallmadge?” She asked, surprised.

“Yes ma’am. He showed us your letter, the one about Captain Simcoe. Hes worried about you, and your anxious description of the Captain. You mentioned that you thought his eyes turned black, and that he smells bad? Rotten eggs, isn’t it? That’s what he smells like? Sam responded.

“Why, yes.” She said.

“This might sound crazy, but that smell is sulfur. We think that Captain Simcoe is possessed by a demon.” Sam said.

“A demon!” She responded. “No, that’s not possible. That can’t be!”

“Maybe not.” Abe interjected. “I’ve seen that look in his eyes too, Anna. There is something evil in that man. The way he killed poor Lucas Brewster. No normal man would do such a thing unless oppressed by Hell itself. The soldiers are bad enough. We don’t need a demon terrorizing Setauket as well. I won’t allow you around that kind of danger and I sure as Hell wont allow it around my son. He has to go. Demon or not.”

Anna was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of everything being presented to her. Finally she asked:

“Sulfur, what does it look like?”

Dean spoke up to answer, “It’s a uh, a bright yellow mineral, usually a powder. We find it a lot of times in places where demons have been hanging out.”

“I keep sweeping up this bright yellow dust in Mr. De Young’s tavern. Especially around the Captain’s room.”

“Can you take us to him? So we can make sure?” Dean asked.

“To Simcoe?” She asked.

“Yes, if you have sulfur all over the place, you definitely have a demon problem.” Dean said.

Anna steadied herself against the table, not fully prepared for the assurance of what she had suspected for a while; that there truly was something evil about Captain Simcoe.

“Please.” Sam said. “If we can see him in person, see for ourselves what we’re dealing with. It will help us defeat him a lot easier, and quicker.”

“I’m sorry, Captain Simcoe is away on assignment.” She said. “I am not sure when he will be back.”

“Can we see his bedroom then? It might still give us more clues.” Said Sam.

Anna sighed. “Yes, I can take you to his room. We can go now, Mr. DeYoung will be missing me soon, anyway.”

With that settled, the group exited the cellar and went their separate ways. Abe bade them goodbye, worried that his father would grow suspicious of his prolonged absence. He gave Sam and Dean directions to Frogs Cove from the tavern for their return back to the rebel camp.

When Anna, Sam, and Dean arrived at the tavern, it was bustling with rowdy soldiers. They shouted at each other from across the room, banged their mugs on the tables and cursed the rebel army and their leaders. Anna led them upstairs to Captain Simcoe’s room. She reached for the door, but Sam stopped her. He bent down, pinched up a small amount of bright yellow powder that dusted the floor and brought it to his nose.

“Yep, Sulfur.” He said.

Anna swallowed and went to open the door but it was locked. Dean reached into his bag for his pickpocket but before he could even find it, Anna had snatched a pin from her hair and unlocked the door within seconds. She flung it open and gasped.

“Well that’s super disturbing.” Dean said.

The word “many” was carved deep into the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and the furniture over and over with frantic fervor. The three cautiously entered the captain’s room as if it were booby-trapped.

“At least its not Redrum.” Dean said.

"Pax is not going to like this." Sam said solemnly. "Looks like something out of a horror movie." 

They rummaged through the captain’s things searching for more clues. Sam opened a drawer in the small desk next to the bed.

“Whoah…” He said.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out a King James Bible with a dagger stabbed right through the heart of it.

Anna put her hand to her heart, closed her eyes, and whispered a prayer to herself.

“Akinbode! Make sure the men take care of the horses before they take to the ale!” A voice said from downstairs.

Anna perked up. “That’s him! Simcoe! We have to go!”

Sam hurriedly placed the mutilated bible back in the drawer and they rushed out of the captain’s room. They were on their way down the steps when they ran into Captain Simcoe himself.

He was a truly frightful looking man, a great deal taller than most other men of the 19th century, and ghostly pale. His eyes stared fiercely into Anna’s as he nearly bumped right into her on the stairs.

“Mrs. Strong!” He said in a high-pitched voice that echoed down the corridor.

Dean coughed, as his nose was flooded with the stench of sulfur.

“Captain Simcoe! Back so soon!” Anna replied.

“I was only needed in Philadelphia for a brief time. Nothing dangerous. Who are these strangers you’ve got with you?”

“Uh, this is Mr. Sam and Mr. Dean Winchester. They are just passing through on their way to Oyster bay, they were just checking out.”

“Travelers? You wouldn’t mind letting me see your documents then, would you?” The captain said, outstretching his hand.

Sam and Dean hesitated, but Anna nodded toward the captain and they reached into their sacks for the forged letters that Mr. Sackett had given them. Simcoe looked them over carefully. Holding them up to the light and examining the seals.

“Samuel, and Dean Winchester. What is your business in Oyster Bay?” He asked.

“Uh,” Sam coughed, “visiting an old family friend.”

“I see. Well, safe travels!” He said handing back the letters to Sam and Dean, but not before his eyes flicked inky black. Dean reached for his bag once again, hand on their trusty demon-killing knife, but Sam held him back by stepping on his foot.

“Thank you, Sir.” Sam replied quickly. The captain’s eyes returned to their normal striking green color as he turned to enter his room. A flurry of yellow dust fell to the ground as he passed through the doorway. Anna hurried Sam and Dean down the steps and around the back of the tavern.

“Anna listen, we’ll be back.” Dean said. “Take this.” He handed her a small vile of holly water.

“We are going back to camp to devise a plan to exercise Simcoe. We will be back soon. Until then, throw this in the bastard’s face if he comes after you. It will burn like hell and give you a chance to run away. Does this town have a priest, or a reverend, what kind of church is that up there on the hill?”

“The British have turned it into a Garrison. Ben’s father used to be the reverend there but he left last summer during the Continental raid, Ben led it himself. They were trying to hang suspected Patriots here. The reverend here now is a Tory, he’d never believe me if I told him Captain Simcoe was possessed by a demon.” She hurried out.

“Alright, well, salt also repels demons so keep some of that on you as well until we can come back. We will send word with a plan, but we better get going.” Dean said.

Anna nodded and bade them farewell. Sam petted her arm before turning to head back to Frogs Cove. Caleb was lounging in his boat when Sam and Dean came running back to the shore. They quickly explained about the disturbing carvings and the Captain’s early return and they quickly set off back across the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get updated! I had to finish out my last semester in college but im back again!


	12. Chapter 12

Ben returned to the infirmary with a canvas bag of salt. Since the meat that the soldiers’ were rationed was preserved in salt, it wasn’t very hard to find enough to protect the doctor. The young girl’s body had been removed and the crowd had dissipated, but dark red bloodstains still splattered the ground. Doctor Lance had closed the infirmary for the rest of the day and Pax instructed Ben to poor a circle of salt around the chair in which Dr. Lance was sitting.

“Right.” Said Ben when he finished. “Now what?”

“We wait.” Said Pax. “We wait here to make sure the ghost doesn’t come floating by while Cas and Mr. Sackett are digging up the grave.”

“Shouldn’t we tell the Commander about all this, or Colonel Hamilton?” said the doctor.

“No! No. Best not bother them with this, we can handle it.” Ben reassured him. “But, they have to wait until after sunset, so they wont be seen.”

Pax nodded her head and laid down on one of the cots with her arms crossed across her chest. Ben paced back and forth, flinching at every rustle or noise from outside the infirmary, expecting it to be the spirit. Pax just watched him, he walked with his left hand on the hilt of his sword, his fingers tapping on the metal. She noticed the way his immaculate uniform perfectly accentuated his muscular shoulders and how his pants looked like they fit just a little too tight. Pax didn’t mind that one bit. She smiled and closed her eyes, attempting to take a short nap to pass the time.

Hours went by and still no sign of the spirit. Ben however, anxiously fidgeted and paced. Every once in a while he would sigh and sit down on one of the cots, only to get back up and start pacing again.

“Hey Ben?” Pax called to him, still trying to nap.

“Hmm?” He responded, turning to look at her.

“You’re pacing like a caged lion, honey, sit down. Everything is going to be fine, its just now sundown.”

He hurriedly sat down in a wooden chair next to the cot Pax was laying in. He bounced his knee up and down, the anticipation still unable to allow him to relax.

“Who was he, Doctor Lance?” Pax asked, hoping the conversation would calm Ben down. “The prisoner who died of white plague?”

“His name was Morrison. He was an officer captured at Brandywine.” Said Doctor Lance. “One of our only, probably because he was already dying beforehand. I haven’t the faintest clue know how he managed to stand up and fight in his condition. He died the night before Annabelle did.”

“Well, that’s embarrassing; being one of the only prisoners in from a battle that your team won.” Said Pax.

“My question is why isn’t he going after officers, or Washington for that matter if he wants to continue serving his King? Why go after nurses?” Ben asked.

The doctor shook his head. "He kept saying that he didn’t deserve this, and that I had to make him better because he was a good man and fought for his country. He didn’t deserve to die like vermin of a plague. I felt for him. And we tried, we really did. But he was too sick. There was nothing we could do but try to make him comfortable.”

By the end of his sentence, the temperature inside the tent dropped rapidly and their breath froze in front of them and the wind picked up outside the tent. Pax smiled and bolted up, pulling out the iron dagger that Mr. Sackett gave her and tossed an iron fire poker to Ben. She held her free hand out to the doctor to tell him to stay seated. The walls of the tent flapped violently as the wind swirled around them. Then it suddenly stopped, but the air was still ice cold. There was a silent pause. Ben looked pale and confused.

“Watch his six.” Pax said to him, referring to the doctor, who had his eyes squeezed shut and was praying silently to himself.

“His what?” Ben asked, unfamiliar with her modern phrase.

“His back!” She said.

He quickly turned around just in time to see a man in a dirty red uniform materialize right behind the doctor. It was Morrison. His face was garish and thin and his mouth was smeared with blood. Ben shouted and instinctively swung the iron fire poker over the doctor’s head. The redcoat spirit evaporated in a puff of smoke.

“Whew, nice.” Pax whispered.

The spirit reappeared by the door of the tent. Pax moved to strike the ghost, but he stretched his hand out in front of him and she went flying to the side, crashing into the cots.

“PAX!” Ben shouted. He went to reach for her but he was thrown backward. The redcoat appeared right in front of the doctor, but the salt line stopped him. He sneered and a wretched cough erupted from his throat. As his coughs grew more violent, they slowly began to blow away the salt line around doctor Lance’s chair and he reached for his chest. Pax quickly stood up and stabbed the dagger right through the ghost’s abdomen and it dissolved before their eyes.

~~~

Meanwhile on the outskirts of camp, Castiel and Mr. Sackett had found the prisoner burial ground. Mr. Sackett has holding a small lantern while Castiel dug for the bodies.

“You know, you could help, Nathaniel. This pit is bigger than you led on.” Said Castiel.

“Oh, no my friend, I couldn’t possibly with my troublesome back. You’re young and able vessel should make quick work of it!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and continued digging.

“Besides,” Mr. Sackett said, “Someone’s got to hold the lantern!”

~~~

Pax helped Ben up and tended to the doctor.

“Are you alright?” she asked. He nodded, but then his eyes widened and he pointed behind her. She quickly turned around and swung the dagger through the ghost’s head. He disappeared and reappeared right behind them. Ben picked up the doctor by the collar and threw him onto a cot to keep him away from the ghost. Enraged, the ghost forced the table toward Pax and Ben. Pax moved to the side but Ben was pinned between the table and a small cabinet of droughts. Pax tried to move toward the ghost but her dress was caught under one of the table legs.

“Son of a Bitch!” She cried, trying to yank her skirt free.

The ghost moved toward the doctor, who was petrified with fear.

"You let me die!" The red coat said, his voice dry and hoarse. His hand gripped the doctor's throat with lightning speed. The doctor gasped and gripped his neck.

Pax reached across the table where the bag of salt still lay. She grabbed the bag and threw a hand full of salt toward the ghost. The spirit disappeared just long enough for her to rip her skirt free. Morrison reappeared right behind Pax and reached for her neck.

~~~

Castiel huffed; he was covered in dirt and not even close to uncovering the entire pit.

“Screw this.” He said, throwing his shovel to the side and climbing out of the hole. He stood up straight and moved his hand over where he was just digging. The Earth moved aside and exposed the decomposing bodies of dead redcoats. Sackett handed Castiel a canister of whale oil, he opened the cork, stuffed a small strip of cloth into the hole, struck a match and lit the piece of cloth and threw it into the pit. The pit erupted into flames.

~~~

“PAX!” Ben yelled. She whipped around right in time to see the decrepit specter burst into flames. She threw up her arms to guard her face from the heat. The ghost gave one last yell before he vanished for good. Pax let out a heavy breath and said,

“About time!”

She helped free Ben from behind the table and made sure Doctor Lance was okay.

“That’s it.” She said. “He should not be bothering you again.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Said Doctor Lance, taking her right hand in both of his and kissing it.

“Major Tallmadge, maybe the army should look into recruiting women into the army. If the rest are half as good of fighters as this young lady, this would be a very quick war indeed.” Said Doctor Lance.

Pax smiled and bowed her head to the doctor. Ben just smiled and shook his head.

~~~

The bright flames attracted the attention of one of the centuries across camp. He pointed the strange fire out to his partner, who looked over with his spyglass. Through the lens, he could see three men in red coats standing next to a large fire near the prisoner burial ground. They ran for their horses and galloped to the fire, ready for attack. When they arrived however, the fire had died down to just smoldering smelly ashes, and they noticed that the “men” in red coats they saw with their spyglass were in fact straw dummies propped up by wooden poles.

“Disgusting prank.” One of them said. The other rolled his eyes and dismounted his horse to start filling in the pit with dirt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo boy here we go getting into some sexy parts!

The next morning, Ben was lounging on his cot after breakfast. He thought about the previous evening and the fight with the redcoat ghost. He was so exhausted when they finished that he could hardly change out of his uniform before he crashed onto his cot and fell right asleep. He hadn’t imagined that a dead man could have so much strength. He was not a small man and that spirit had thrown him halfway across the tent without laying a hand on him. He had been told stories of powerful witches and demons as a child to scare him and his friends away from sin and deviance, but they were mere stories. Or, so he thought.

More impressed was he however, in Miss. Pax Winchester. From the moment she heard of the first murdered nurse she was focused and determined to get to the bottom of the incident. She knew exactly what to ask and how to lead the group. When the spirit came, she was calm, and confident. She called out orders with clear command. He had seen seasoned officers handle battle with far less levelheaded finesse, and she wielded extraordinary skill with that dagger as well. Despite his personal reservations about women serving in the army, he did have to agree with the doctor that if there were more Pax Winchesters in the Army, it would be a very different fight indeed.

“Ben?” Pax asked from outside his tent. “You there?”

Ben jumped, startled from his thoughts. He got up and pushed the flap back to greet her.

“Yes? Is everything alright, Pax?”

“Oh yeah! I just, um, I was wondering if you maybe had a razor blade you weren’t using?”

“What for?”

“Uh, Mr. Sacket said he lost his. I think he wants to shave, but who knows with him.” She smiled.

Ben retreated into his tent for a moment and returned with a razor.

“Does he have soap?” The major asked.

“Already got it!” She said, holding up a small bar. “Thank you so much! I will return it!” She winked and rushed off.

The Major blushed at the gesture and went back to his cot. As soon as he sat back down, another officer entered his tent.

“Tallmadge, on your feet.” He jumped up and stood at attention as a colonel addressed him.

“Harrison is sick, we need you to take over his patrol for today.”

“Yes colonel, right away.”

Ben quickly retrieved his horse and set off along the game trail around camp.

 _Checking for scouts!_ He thought. _This is corporal stuff. I have better things to be worrying about than scouts_.

He reached a large stream, and glanced around just to make sure no one really was around. But, out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure in the water. It was a woman. He looked closer and saw that it was Pax, naked, waist deep in the water.

 _Shite!_ He thought. He quickly dismounted his horse and hid behind a tree.

She faced away from him, obviously bathing. He tried to avert his gaze away from her; worried she would catch him and get the wrong impression. But he quickly grew curious. He timidly poked his head out and watched her drag the small bar of soap across her body and through her hair. Sudsy water dripped from her wet hair down her spine to where the water met the small of her back.

She looked like a battle worn warrior with cuts and bruises all over her body. Some even looked like animal scratches and bite marks. She was toned and muscular, but still had an ethereal beauty that was very difficult to ignore despite the tough details of her skin.

_No, this is not right. Actaeon got what he deserved, and you certainly will will too, Tallmadge!_

He had no doubt that Pax could deliver his just deserts for his voyeurism just as the hunter goddess had. But he couldn’t help himself. He slowly peeked around the tree again. She was facing in his direction now, rubbing her soapy hands across her breasts, and down her stomach until they disappeared beneath the water. He closed his eyes and imagined what they could be touching. He blushed and rubbed his hand down his front to try to hide his growing arousal.

She dipped under the water to rinse off, walked to the waters edge and sat down on a rock not fifteen yards from him. She shook her hair out and it fell in beautiful light brown waves down her glistening back. It was getting harder for Ben to keep his composure. She was an impressively attractive young woman.

She picked up his razor blade from the ground and dipped it in the water. Slowly, she ran the blade up her leg from her ankle. Her legs were just as toned and battle worn as the rest of he body. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her hands as they delicately maneuvered his razor over her knees and up her thighs. He had never heard of a woman shaving before, but the thought of smooth legs against his made his breath hitch. He wanted to touch them, to feel for himself how soft her skin was. His found his mind wanting to massage her tender breasts, and kiss every scar on her body. He wanted to hold her waist and palming her beautiful pale ass and feel her lips on his. He imagined his hand was hers as he palmed himself through his trousers. Her breasts dangled in the sunlight as she bent down to rinse the blade and brought it between her legs. He watched her delicately trim between her legs. She sure was good with a blade.

_Do women of the future shave EVERYTHING?_

There is a sharp snap of a twig and she looked up. She quickly threw her cloths back on, rinsed the blade off, and ran back toward camp. Luckily, she didn’t see him or his horse hiding just yards away.

“Shite.” He breathed as he tried to regain his composure. He adjusted himself, and remounted his horse, quickly riding off to finish his patrol before anyone grew suspicious.

After he finally finished his patrol, he returned to his tent to see his razor sitting on his desk with a small note that simply read.

_Thank you, Major!_

He blushed and put he razor back in its box. He heard the ruffling of his tent flap and turned to see Caleb.

“Back so soon!” Ben greeted his friend with a hug. Caleb looked grave.

“It’s serious, Tallboy. Sam and Dean are waitin’ with Mr. Sackett. They want to talk to you immediately.”

“Of course!” Ben said and the pair hurried to Mr. Sackett’s tent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings: Graphic descriptions of violence, and brief mentions of rape, language.

Ben and Caleb passed the Winchesters’ tents on their way to Mr. Sackett’s when they heard a familiar slimy voice.

“Come on darlin’ talk to me! You’re mighty pretty for a camp follower. I can make your life here much easier for you! Just slow down a second!”

It was Colonel Bradford. Ben glanced over and saw that the poor woman he was harassing was actually Pax Winchester. Bradford had her cornered between her and Castiel’s tents, blocking her path. Ben grabbed Caleb and they hid behind one of them.

“I’m mighty pretty period, sir, not just for a camp follower, and I can take care of myself, thank you. Now, please leave me alone.” She said, trying to brush past him.

Bradford grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back. “Hey now!” He said. Caleb moved to intervene, but Ben held him back.

“Not yet.” He whispered. Once again, Ben found himself a voyeur to Pax’s brazen activities.

“No one just says no to an officer, young lady. I’m trying to be nice!” Bradford said.

Pax whirled around and pinned Bradford against the tent, her hand over his throat and an angel blade pointed into his crotch.

“Looks like I just did! Now, you want to keep your balls, soldier boy? Hm?”

Bradford tried to fight against her. But she pushed the point of the blade harder against him.

“Then I suggest you leave. Me. Alone.” She threatened, and quickly walked away, leaving Bradford gasping in her dust. She saw Ben and Caleb when she rounded the corner.

“Officers.” She said, nodding to Ben and Caleb, they nodded back before she turned to head quickly to Mr. Sackett’s. A moment later, Bradford appeared from the gap. Ben and Caleb stood there snickering.

“What are you two looking at?” Bradford asked.

“We’re looking at you’re sorry arse getting handed to you by a camp follower, Bradford!” Caleb laughed.

“She threated an officer. She’ll be drummed out, I can assure you.” Said Bradford.

“No… She won’t.” Ben smiled, glancing down at Bradford’s ripped trousers.

Bradford rolled his eyes and quickly walked back to his tent.

“I think I’ll marry that girl, Benny.” Caleb said. Ben laughed and the two of them ran to join Pax at Mr. Sackett’s.

They entered the tent and saw Sam and Dean sitting Pax onto a chair.

“So, what did you find?” Ben asked.

Dean glanced over to him, and back down to Pax.

“Mr. Sackett says you kicked that Redcoat's ass!” he said to her, patting her on the shoulder, ignoring the Major’s question.

“Easy peasy.” She said with a smile.

“That’s my girl.”

“Dean.” Ben pressed.

“Yeah, you got a demon problem, Major.” Dean sighed.

“Anna took us to Captain Simcoe’s room above the tavern, it reeked of sulfur from halfway down the steps. Once we went in though, well, we’ve only come across something like it once before. You’re not going to like it, Pax.” Sam said solemnly.

Pax looked at them with grave suspicion, the color in her face draining quickly.

Sam continued, “When we entered the room, we saw a word carved all over the place, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the furniture, just one word over and over again. ‘Many’.”

Pax stared at Sam wide-eyed and pale. Her jaw was clenched and her breath was short and shallow in a desperate attempt not to cry.

“Legion.” Castiel said. “Their name is Legion.”

“Legion?” Caleb asked, “their name?”

“My name is Legion, for we are… many.” Mr. Sackett recited.

“Who is this Legion?” Caleb asked.

“A dead man walking.” Pax finally spoke. The room went silent. Pax was obviously furious. “Captain Simcoe is a dead man walking.”

“Well, I knew that, he’s been a dead man walkin’ ever since he killed me uncle.” Caleb said.

“Captain Simcoe is not possessed by just one demon, but many demons who go by one name, Legion.” Castiel answered.

“In our time, he… they are locked away in Hell. Not even Lucifer himself could escape that hole.” Dean said. “We’ve got a guy down there making sure.”

Ben gave Sam a confused glance. “Don’t ask.” he whispered.

“So, our home is under attack by many demons? How in God’s name are we supposed to vanquish them?” Ben asked.

“We kill him.” Pax said flatly. Everyone turned to look at her. “We kill Captain Simcoe, that’s how.”

“Pax, we can’t.” Sam said.

“Yes we fucking can, we have the knife. Unless, you morons lost it.” She said.

“No, Pax, we can’t kill Captain Simcoe because he is the founder of Toronto.”

She paused and looked at him in confusion. “What?!” She shouted.

“Historically, Captain John Simcoe survives the war and establishes the city of Toronto, Canada.” Sam said.

“How do you know that?!” Pax shouted. “Why do you know that? You nerd!”

“Sam’s right Pax.” Dean said. “We can’t change history. We don’t know how things will be different if Simcoe dies.”

“HA! YOU are going to lecture ME about not changing history? How many times did you and Sam try to kill ol’ Yellow Eyes before his time to save your mom, huh?” Pax had stood up and was shouting in her father and uncle’s faces.

“We will have to exercise him Pax.” Dean said calmly.

“That’s my family you’re talking about! If we don’t kill him now, they will die!” She said, her face growing red.

“I know that, baby girl.” Dean said. He tried to reach out to console her, but she pulled away, tears bubbling in her eyes. She looked to Castiel, who silently bowed his head to avoid her gaze.

“Just one more reason I should have put me hatchet in his head when I had the chance.” Caleb whispered to Ben.

“You didn’t see it!" Pax interrupted. "You guys weren’t the one to come home from a nice day at the beach and smell the death before you even reached the driveway! You weren’t the ones to see your granddaddy’s rib cage opened up like some ancient Viking torture! HIS LUNGS WERE ONE THE FLOOR!”

Tears were streaming down her face now.

“And the flies, they were too busy feasting on his flesh to bother with my vomit! I ran around the house looking for my mother only to find her corps in Granddaddy’s study, raped and mutilated. Except, she didn’t die right away, no, she suffered long enough to write the note telling me to find you two bozos! Whatever happens, even if they never come to be because of killing this Ranger douche bag, it’s better than dying like that!”

Suddenly everyone’s attention turned to, a very tall, august figure entering the tent. Ben and Caleb immediately stepped to the side and bowed.

“Your Excellency!” Mr. Sackett said acknowledging their new company. All the color from Sam’s face drained and his mouth hung open.

“Good evening Mr. Sackett.” The man said. His voice was deep and gravelly, yet there was something alluring and mysterious about it. He stood erect and imposing.

“So these are the Winchester’s.” The man said calmly.

“Ah, yes Sir, let me introduce, this is Samuel, Dean, and Ms. Pax Winchester. This man on my right, you know as Castiel.”

The man nodded his head to the Winchesters. Pax tried to wipe the tears from her face. Castiel handed her a handkerchief.

“It is good to see you again Castiel.” He said.

“General Washington.” Castiel nodded.

Pax and Dean looked at Castiel in shock.

“I came to see what was keeping the interest of my Head of Intelligence, it has been several days since his last report. I have to learn from Mr. Sackett that we have interesting company.”

“Well sir, I was going to write up a report as soon as I had all my facts straight. I have received a disturbing letter from my signal agent on Long Island. In it, she tells of a threat regarding the Queens Rangers who are now stationed in Setauket. She fears for her life and Culper’s life. Sam, and Dean agreed to help me verify the threat. We were just discussing their trip.” Ben answered.

“If the angel Castiel is in this discussion, I cannot imagine that this threat is of natural circumstances.” Said General Washington.

“I know of a man named Winchester from a group of scholars that specialize in that kind of research. Is there a relation?”

“Th-the Men of Letters.” Sam stuttered. “Yes sir. We are legacies, hunters also.”

“I was unaware that I had any Men of Letters in my ranks.” He said, referring to Sam and Dean’s uniforms.

“Yes well Your Excellency, that is where we get a bit cabalistic, you see.” Mr. Sackett said.

“We have traveled here from the year 2016, General.” Castiel said. “I brought the Winchester’s here in order to escape a fight we were severely outnumbered. Major Tallmadge and Lieutenant Brewster found us and brought us here to camp. After revealing who we were, the Major disclosed a letter sent from his signal agent in regards to a man named Captain Simcoe. The details of her letter led us to believe that the man may be more of a danger than an ordinary Queens Ranger. We suspected that he might be under the possession of a demon. Major Tallmadge sent Sam and Dean to Setauket, escorted by Lieutenant Brewster, to investigate and verify our suspicions.”

“I see.” The General said blankly.

“I suppose you had something to do with the mysterious deaths in the infirmary.”

“Yes sir, it was the doing of the vengeful ghost of one of our enemy prisoners who died a few weeks ago. Ms. Winchester and I, with the help of Mr. Sackett and Castiel took care of him while Caleb, Sam, and Dean were in Setauket.” Ben replied.

“Well. I thank you, madam.” He said to Pax who blushed, suddenly realizing she was still standing in the middle of the group looking a mess. Mr. Sackett gently led Pax back into her seat and handed her a small cup of weak wine.

“Whatever you discovered in Setauket seems to have upset Ms. Winchester. I heard her shoutings as I approached.” Said Washington.

“S-Sir,” Dean hesitated. The General turned his attention to him. “W-we have reason to believe that Captain Simcoe is in fact possessed. Mrs. Strong is in very serious danger. We’ve come across this demon before, if you’ve read the Bible you may have heard of him as well.”

The general looked at Dean with great concern as he continued.

“Legion. It's name is Legion.” Dean said.

“On March 13th 2010, this fiend broke into my home and brutally murdered my mother and my grandfather.” Pax said weakly.

“It took us months to take him down and it almost killed us all.”

“Then we must send the abomination back to Hell.” Said Washington.

“Wait, Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, um, how did you know we were here?” Sam asked.

“Excellent question.”


	15. Chapter 15

The party decided to call it a night and reconvene to strategize on how best to exorcise Legion at Washington’s headquarters in the morning. Sam and Caleb, however, lagged behind just chatting. They talked about hunting, Greenland, and cars, classic rock music, and life without electricity. Sam told Caleb about the apocalypse and Hell, and Caleb went on and on about the tyrannical realities of colonial life under King George and why he decided to step up and fight for independence. As the evening grew late, they had wandered around most of the camp and found themselves toward the outskirt boundaries and they saw a man sitting against a tree guzzling a bottle of beer. Caleb approached the man to reprimand him for sitting down for a drink at his post. He picked the man up and noticed that it was Dean, and he was more than a little drunk.

“Dean?!” Sam asked.

“Hey Sammy, Caleb!” Dean replied, taking a swig from the bottle.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“What’s it look like?” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle from Dean’s hand.

“Where did you even get this?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it!”

“You’re unbelievable, get up." Sam said. Dean ignored him.

“Whats on yer mind, Dean?” Caleb asked.

“Nothin! Just drinkin! It’s been a weird couple of days, wanted some beer.” Dean said.

“Look at yer’self! Yer pissed drunk, in the middle of the night, alone, nah, somethin’s on yer mind.” Caleb insisted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout! I’m fine!” Dean said, reaching for the bottle that Sam took from him.

“Stop it, get up.” Sam said, tugging on Dean’s arm, but he just slumped further against the tree.

“Sammy?” Dean mumbled.

“What, Dean?”

“What the Hell did our ancestors do to curse us like this?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed and sat down next to his brother, Caleb followed.

“We’re not cursed, Dean, you’re drunk.” Sam said.

“Then why does crap like this always happen to us?”

“What are you talking about? This is what we do, we kill monsters.” Sam replied.

“No, I mean.” Dean paused; his head slumped to his chest.

“Poor Pax.” He mumbled. “All this bass-ackward destiny bullshit… stupid Winchester curse. Pax can’t kill the demon that massacred her family because that sap, Sim-douche is important or… whatever, and if we do kill him, then who knows what could happen, she, we, may not ever be born and all the people we’ve saved die. BUT, if we never came, or did nothing, then Sim-poe never makes Canada a thing an’ history is messed up anyway. So, we were always s’pose to come here, to this time and exorcise Legion, like providence. An’ the wors’ par’ is, that means that Pax was always gon’ have to let Legion go, knowin’ he would murder her family an’ push ‘er into this shitty life, and for what, the greater good? Screw the greater good.”

Dean’s words started to slur the longer he spoke, and tears started to bubble in his eyes. He clenched his jaw to try to fight back tears from the anger and disappointment building in his heart.

“That’s… that’s my baby girl!” He said, a tear betraying his drunken will and falling down his cheek. “And, I can’t do a damn thing to help her! I mean, she’s grown, she’s Sam’s age when Dad went missing, but she’s still my baby girl! She shouldn’t have to do deal with that crap. We were supposed to have kicked destiny in the balls during the apocalypse. That’s what we do! This is messed up, Sammy.”

“We used to beg Ben’s father to tell us war stories of when he was off fightin’ the Iroquois. He refused to talk about most of it, but one thing he did tell us about why he became a soldier despite bein’ o’ the cloth and all was somethin’ about makin’ sacrifices so that others don’t have to.’” Caleb said.

Dean gave a big belly laugh.

“Our dad told us that same crap. I asked him why it had to be us one time. Of course, I was trippin’ on Djinn juice and he was dead. I asked his fake grave why it always had to be us. Why did we have to be the ones with all the responsibility and make all the sacrifices? Now, I gotta tell my own daughter that exact same bullshit? Now I know that it’s because I’d never want to put it on anyone else. The burden and the responsibility of saving the world, to knowingly let your family die so that millions may live. But, I gotta this time, I wish I could take it all away from her. She should be able to kick Legion in the ass, like we did old Yellow Eyes.” Said Dean.

Suddenly he sat up, sniffed and wiped his face.

“She’s better than me though, better than us, stronger, wiser. It’ll be hard, but she can do it. If any one of us can, it’s her. She’ll be okay. She’s a Winchester after all.”

He leaned forward to try stand up, but he just fell back down. Sam and Caleb picked him up and helped him walk back into camp. Sam held his brother by the shoulders when they got to his tent and said,

“Hey, she WILL be okay, Dean. All this breaks my heart too, believe me. But, the difference with her is that she will have us to support her. That’s what you can do for her, Dean. Be there. Be a better father than we had. You already are. The fact that you are this upset over this proves it. When this is all over, we will take care of her better than we ever have of each other. And, you’re right, she is stronger than us, wiser, and better. But, it’s our job to make sure she stays that way through this shitty, shitty ordeal. You with me?”

Dean stared at Sam for a minute, probably trying to hold back some vomit. But, eventually he nodded, and turned to enter his tent.

“Good, get some sleep. See you in the morning. DON’T Look hung over tomorrow when we go to Washington’s, or I swear, I’ll kick your ass.”

Dean only grunted and flopped onto his cart, and at that, Sam retired to his own tent for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this series will be. The idea came to me a while back and who am I to restrict the story to a specific length? I am a huge fan of both these shows and I'm pretty much writing this as an experiment to see how I think these characters would interact if placed in the same story. "Aint No Grave" is sort of kind of connected to a previous series I wrote called "Strangeness and Charm" only in that it features an original female character I created as Dean Winchester's daughter, as well as her relationship with Castiel. BUT The events of this series and "Strangeness and Charm" do not interconnect with the events of "Aint No Grave."
> 
> Smut to come! (I couldn't resist;)  
> Historian would probably give this a D but whatever its fiction!


End file.
